Kiru
by Chairmanz Fluffy
Summary: After L's death, he is transported to the Land of Ooo where he must face a new opponent: Kiru
1. L's Arrival

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction my friend and I have ever done, so if this turns out horribly, you know why. This also all spawned from a joke, so I'm assuming the tone won't be that serious, but we'll see how it turns out. Without further rambling, IT'S CHAPTER 1 TIME!**

As I fell from my chair, I could feel the pain in my chest. I could feel my heart throbbing its last beats. I hit the floor. I saw Light's face looming over me. Light, my first and only friend has betrayed me. As I stared into his eyes, I realized I had been correct from the beginning. He was Kira, but there was nothing I could do but lie there and wait for the end. I could already feel my consciousness slipping. I could feel my mind going dark.

I awoke to find myself in a dark area. How was I alive? I have never believed in an afterlife before, but if Shinigami were real, I suppose anything is possible. I stood up. The location I found myself appeared to be a cave. There was nothing else to do but wander it How did I get here? I died. There was no way that I could have survived; I was killed by the Death Note. So how was I alive? Or am I dead? I couldn't be sure. As I continued to wander, I saw a light, so I began to approach it.

It was the exit of the cave, but it was behind a peculiarly pink house. I stepped onto the back porch. There was a basketball hoop nailed to the roof. It would seem that the person who owns this house is athletic. I walked forward to knock on the door. I then stopped when I realized there was music coming from inside the house.

I decided to enter the door as I knew knocking would not be heard over the music coming from inside. I was in a rather small kitchen with checkered tiling and kitchen appliances that appeared to be from the 1950's. How interesting. There was an opening in the wall that looked into the next room. Inside the room was a woman. I couldn't see much of her as she was turned away from me. The walls were pink, just like the outside of the house. There was a red couch to the left side of the room. In the back was a door leading outside and a red chair. Lining the right wall were amps and related musical equipment. She was playing an instrument which sounded like a bass. This would make her the source of the music. But all of this isn't what caught my eye. The strangest part about this sight is that the woman was floating. Levitating in the air.

I entered the room to get the woman's attention. Even if this was just a magic trick, I needed to understand what was happening. She immediately turned around and looked at me. Her skin was exceedingly pale. She had long black hair that went down to her ankles. There were long fangs in her mouth and two small injuries which appeared to be bite wounds on her neck. Her instrument appeared to be an axe with strings attached creating a bass noise. She looked like a vampire. There was nothing else she reminded me of. More likely, she was a Shinigami. I awoke here after dying; I was in a tunnel with a light at the end; despite her appearance not being quite as strange as the other Shinigami I've seen, there was still a 40% probability that she was one. If she was, this scenario would make more sense.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

Who am I? This would mean that she isn't a Shinigami. If she was, she could just see my name floating above my head. Then why did she look like this? I couldn't think of an answer. There was only one thing that I could think of to say.

"I'm L."

"Oh... okay... What are you doing in my house?"

"I was just trying to find my way out of this cave I appear to have found myself in. Your house was in front of the exit, so I thought I should consult someone about my whereabouts. But I have a more pressing question for you. How are you floating and how do you have those fangs?"

Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh... Hold on..." the woman said before she flew to the door to answer it.

She opened the door revealing a teenage boy wearing strange headwear and a backpack standing next to a dog standing on its hind legs.

"Marcy, we're here for the jam session. Hey, who is this guy?" the boy with the hat asked.

"Yeah, he looks kinda weird." the dog said.

"He says his name is L." the woman said.

A talking dog who also isn't a Shinigami. This situation was getting stranger as it went on. All I could do was stand there looking at these strange people.

**(Queue L's Theme A)**

Before anything else could happen, the teenage boy clutched his chest and fell backwards. He laid on the ground, twitching. The dog turned around to face the noise and immediately fell forward and began to foam at the mouth. Eventually, both of them stopped moving.

"Whoa! Finn! Jake! Are you okay?!" the woman said as she flew over to the bodies.

The Death Note appears to follow me even between worlds. Another Kira. Another Death Note. Another world. But why have I been drawn here? Why me again? I suppose I have no choice in this matter. I must defeat this new Kira where I have failed before. I cannot allow myself to be beaten by Kira twice, even if it is a different one.

"There's no point in talking to them. They're dead..."

**Post-Author's Note Afterwards End-ness Thing: So! How was it? Should there be more? Should there not be more? These are legitimate questions...**

**IT'S YOUR COICE!**


	2. Having Words

**Author's Note:**

**Last time, I asked if there should be more. I got a yes, so I'll continue.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the woman furiously asked.

"I've done nothing. As for their deaths, they most likely died of a heart attack by someone with something called a 'Death Note'. There's nothing you can do for them. I'm sorry for your loss..."

"What are you talking about?! How can you talk about this so calmly?! Those were my best friends and they're DEAD!"

"This is not the first time I've had to deal with a Death Note. There's only one thing we can do to stop this from happening to someone else. We need to find the culprit."

I could see the rage in her eyes as she stared at me. By explaining the situation, I hoped to calm her down.

"What do you mean 'culprit'?! What is a Death Note?! Start making sense!"

"The Death Note is a book used by the Shinigami or gods of death. If any human's name is written within its pages, they will die after 40 seconds have passed of a heart attack unless other circumstances of death have been specified. As for the culprit, it could be anyone who finds it."

"So you didn't do this?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then who did?!"

"That is the question that must be answered."

"You don't know?"

"No, I have no idea as of right now, but I'd be willing to offer my services to help."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the only explanation you have for what happened. What else could have done this?"

"I don't know... maybe you sucked out their souls or something."

"It was clearly a heart attack. Even if I was able to suck out their souls, which I'm not able to, I think it would look different than what you saw. Not that I would know what soul-sucking looks like."

She turned around to stare at their corpses once more.

"Alright, I guess I'll trust you for now, but if you are lying to me, I swear, I WILL kill you."

She set her axe-bass like creation on the wall next to the amps.

"Just tell me what happened."

"The killer wrote your friends' names, 'Finn' and 'Jake' I thought I heard, into the Death Note. They died 40 seconds later. That's all there is to say about their death."

"How do you know so much about Death Notes?"

"Because I come from the world where the Death Note originated. I work in law enforcement, it's only natural that I would know about these happenings."

"Law enforcement? You mean, like a banana guard?"

"A... banana guard? Are bananas a precious commodity here?"

"... What?"

"Anyhow, you asked me who I am; now tell me who you are."

"I'm Marceline: The Vampire Queen."

It turns out she actually is a vampire, but how can that be? She doesn't know anything about the Shinigami or Death Notes. I've stumbled upon something that should be fiction existing in reality, just like when I first saw the Death Note, and later, the talking dog. If this experience hadn't lasted for so long, I would have presumed that it was a dying hallucination. Another part of me wants to believe its an elaborate prank, but there is no one who personally knows me that would try something so petty. Maybe Matsuda, but he couldn't organize something like this. Have I ended up in another world? It's the only explanation I have for everything that's transpired. If that's the case, is Light here as well? These are all questions that need answering.

But a matter that was more immediate was this Marceline. If she is a queen, why is she living in a cave inside a pink house? She doesn't even speak in a formal tone. Was it just a silly nickname? It could possibly mean something different here than where I'm from.

"Alright, thank you for telling me, Marceline, but if you are a queen like you said you are, is your full name and face common knowledge?"

"What?"

"If the person using the Death Note heard you say your name while knowing what your face looks like, they could kill you."

"I'm already dead. Remember? VAMPIRE?"

"So, you are incapable of dying?"

"I'm immortal, yeah."

If that's so, this would make her an ideal investigator of Kira. The only offense Kira has is the Death Note. If Marceline can't be killed, Kira could only harm her emotionally, probably by holding her friends and family captive. But if she is undead, her friends and family may also be the same way. I know she had two mortal friends; they could have been the only ones. If she does have more mortal friends, complications would arise. I would either have to protect the identities of her mortal companions or keep her role as a Kira investigator a secret. Even though she doesn't seem like the investigative type, she could still infiltrate Kira's headquarters when I discover their identity. It is also unfortunate that she appears to have no similar powers to a Shinigami. This means that she will have just as much knowledge about Death Notes as any other human.

"If you are an immortal, you could be quite useful in finding the murderer behind your friends' death. Death Notes kill people, so if you really are immortal, it will have no effect on you."

"Basically, there's nothing this guy can do to me?"

"Yes, except for hurting any mortals you care about."

She turned around to look at the dead bodies once more.

"Finn and Jake were my only mortal friends. Well, I guess..."

She paused for a moment.

"Simo- I mean... Ice King and Princess Bubblegum..."

"'Ice King and Princess Bubblegum'?"

"Yeah, something wrong with them?"

"No, I'm just curious. Those would be strange names where I come from."

"She's made of bubblegum. He rules the Ice Kingdom and has ice powers. They make sense to me."

Wherever I am, it isn't held by the logical bonds of my reality. Talking dogs, vampires, people supposedly made of candy, supposed cryomancy. It's very disconcerting. It also appears that Marceline cut her self off while saying the first name. It sounded like she was going to say the name "Simon". I'll have to remember that.

"I do have one question. Where are we?"

"My house, remember?"

"Geographically wise."

"A cave."

"What country?"

"'Country'? I haven't heard someone say that word in a while. Where are you from, anyway?"

"Japan was the last place I was."

"Japan? That's not even a place anymore. You're in the Land of Ooo."

"What happened to Japan? Where's Ooo?"

"Japan was blown up in the Mushroom Wars. How did you even get here without knowing what Ooo or the Mushrooms Wars are?"

As strange as it sounds, I think I may have traveled through time when I was killed by the Death Note. But it doesn't make sense. For what reason would I teleport and time travel at my death? There is no apparent reason at all. And if I did, it seems that English hasn't been replaced by another language. It hasn't even been altered that drastically. I assume this question will be answered along with all of the others when this "case" reaches its conclusion.

"I might have time traveled and teleported here from the past. It's my only explanation. I know it's hard to believe, but unless you can provide a reason, I'm afraid it's all I have at the moment."

"Actually, I've seen time travel stuff happen, but that was only in the last couple weeks. The mushroom wars were about a 1000 years ago, so you're from a pretty long way back. But it's weird that I don't remember anything about Death Notes. I mean, I guess people were using them slightly before I was born-"

"Slightly before you were born? You said the Kira Incident was 1000 years ago. How old are you?"

"'Kira Incident'?"

"'Kira' is the alias of the first person to use a Death Note, but once again, how old are you?"

"1003, I don't know why that's a big deal."

"1003 years old... Well, compared to other events that have transpired, I can't say that fact is the strangest."

"What? Are you calling me old?"

"No... Well... Yes, but... You look young, I'm just saying that where-"

"Whatever! My age doesn't matter now! Like I was saying, though, I don't remember anything about, what was it? Kira?"

"That's strange, but I think we've talked enough. We should contact someone and tell them about Finn and Jake's death."

"I'll call Princess Bubblegum."

That boy and dog were friends with a queen and a princess? I wonder what role they played in this society.

Marceline flew over to her phone. She started dialing a number.

"Can you call Princess Bubblegum at anytime? I would think that a princess would be very hard to reach."

"She's probably not doing anything that important right now. Even if she is, this is definitely going to be more important. Are you going to explain this to her or should I?"

"Can you put in on speaker? I think we both have details to add to this story."

"Um... okay..."

I slowly walked towards the phone. As I got closer, the ringing grew louder. I stood next to Marceline. I was somewhat tense. I haven't had very joyful experiences involving supernatural creatures. I noticed that she was also tense. I guess I'm not linked to anything that could be remembered fondly, either.

"Hello? Marceline? What is it?" a high pitched voice answered.

"W-well..." Marceline stuttered.

She clearly had trouble answering.

"Is this Princess Bubblegum?" I asked.

I realized how strange it was to say that to someone out loud.

"Y-yes? Who is speaking."

"That's not important right now. I would like to inform you that your friends, Finn and Jake, have been killed by an unknown assailant."

"W-what?! You shouldn't joke about these things Marceline! And who's that talking?!"

"He's not kidding... They're actually dead... There bodies are in my house if you really need to see them..." Marceline said.

"What?! How?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, they truthfully are dead." I answered.

"You can't be-... I'm coming over right now!" she said before quickly hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

**Not much happened in this chapter, but what are you going to do?**

**I think the characters would have a lot of questions in this situation,**

**so that's why this was just a lot of explaining.**

**Either way, what'd you think of it?**


	3. Gasp

"'Coming over'? If she's kingdoms away, wouldn't her travel take hours? Would the queen and king accept their daughter abruptly leaving the kingdom?"

"She's the only one ruling the Candy Kingdom. And it only takes her a couple of minutes to get from the Candy Kingdom to here, not hours."

Apparently, in Ooo, princesses can rule a kingdom without a king and queen, but if these are the politics of a city-state titled the "Candy Kingdom", I shouldn't be surprised. Transportation must also be much more efficient than what was in my time.

"What mode of transportation is this Princess Bubblegum taking?" I asked after a long silence.

"I don't know. There's a lot of ways she could get here."

"I see..."

Another long pause followed.

"Can we cover-up Finn and Jake's bodies?" Marceline asked.

"I suppose. We already know how they died, so if it would help calm your nerves, I can't see it being too problematic."

She flew up into a hatch that was at the top of a ladder. I was amazed that I didn't notice it earlier. It's almost an impossibility for me to not notice such a thing. It's as if an omnipotent being describing my phaneron forgot to include it in the list of items in this room when writing a sort of-

"Okay, I got it." Marceline said, interrupting my thoughts.

She laid a light blue blanket over the dead bodies while trying not to look at them directly. Once the bodies were completely obscured by the blanket, she flew passed me into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge and took what appeared to be a strawberry. She then put one of her fangs into the strawberry and then the red coloring of the strawberry disappeared into her fang. It was an unbelievable sight. I could barely comprehend what I just saw.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh yeah, I don't drink blood, I eat shades of red."

"I've never heard of that in any legend of vampires..."

"Yeah, not many people know about it here either."

"Why red of all things?"

"I don't know. It's just what I eat."

Colors. I've never heard of eating colors before. I've heard of many strange things upon my arrival, but eating colors is almost incomprehensible. Before I could ponder this any further, I heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Marceline?! Marceline?! Let me in!" Princess Bubblegum called.

"There she is." Marceline said.

Marceline moved around the bodies and opened the door. Right as she did, a pink figure came bursting through the door. Her skin, hair and clothing were entirely pink except for a golden tiara.

"Where are the-" she begins to say before looking down at the bodies.

Tears begin to form as she falls to her knees.

"Wh-who... did this?" she asks quietly but obviously furious.

"We don't know yet." Marceline tells her.

"It was done by someone referred to as 'Kira'" I spoke.

"Why?! Who are you?! What's going on?!" the princess asked loudly.

"We can discuss my identity later, what is important at this moment is figuring out who did this, but if you must call me something, call me L."

"Okay, 'L', WHY ARE FINN AND JAKE DEAD?!" she yells at me.

"Who would do something like this...?" she says fighting back more tears.

"I have no idea, I am a newcomer to this time." I told her.

"What?" the princess asked.

I explained the situation to the princes who was trying desperately to focus and understand what I was telling her while standing next to what I assume were also close friends.

I gave her a moment to compose herself.

"Okay... I can't believe this. Ice King time traveled with magic, I time traveled with science, but you have no explanation, L. I don't know what this means."

"I'd like to finish this conversation in a place of more relative safety. I'm sorry, but I'm used to being in top-security institutions doing my work, and being in such a civilian area bothers me."

"That's alright, I can take you to the Candy Kingdom Base of Security Operations, or the CKBSO if you want to be brief." the princess told me.

"What about me?" asked Marceline.

"We need you to come, as well. You are a key witness." I explained.

"What should we do about _them_?" Marceline asked.

"I'll get some banana guards to take them to the candy morgue." the princess answered.

"The escort is outside, if you'll follow me."

The princess led Marceline and me outside to what appeared to be a lollipop and a UFO combined to form a strange flying device. If I am stranded in this time, I must adjust myself to witnessing such strange occurrences. It would be counterproductive to be amazed every time I saw something that defies logic in my time.

But the defiance of my time's logic is strange. Why would the laws of physics and sense change with the passage of time? I didn't develop my previous hypothesis adequately. It is possible that I did not just time travel, but that I switched to another dimension that had a similar history to mine and then time traveled.

As I thought, I came upon the Lollipop-UFO like vehicle.

"Well, get in." said the princess.

The lollipop opened to reveal the interior. The seats, walls and controls were entirely composed of candy. I was unsure of how to enter the vehicle.

"How do I enter?" I asked.

"Here" Marceline said before picking me up and flying me into the vehicle.

Despite my attempts at not being surprised, this astonished me. I let out a gasp. She placed me gently inside the lollipop and then landed next to me. The Princess entered soon after by pulling herself over the side. She pressed a light blue button which closed the roof. A light came on illuminating the room.

"If I may ask, you, Princess, do not have a father, yet you are a princess; and you, Marceline, have a father, yet you are a queen? Have the meanings of those words reversed?"

"No, they still mean the same thing. The definitions get all gonked up sometimes." the Princess responded.

"I see.." I muttered.

I could hear the engine turning on. I could feel the vehicle rising. Suddenly, it burst forward. We were now heading towards our destination. But suddenly, I heard a voice coming from outside the vehicle.

"Oh princess! It's your honeymushles!" the odd voice said.

"Grrrrrrr! Ice King!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the wait**


	4. Chapter Title

"C'mon schwetums! It's our Day After Anniversary Anniversary!" the strange voice said.

"This is not the time Ice King!" the Princess yelled.

"But Pubby Wubbs! I know you want it!" the strange voice continued to say.

I sat in silence, stunned at what was happening. As I sat, the vehicle opened up to reveal a man in a blue robe with pale-blue skin flying with his beard, which was grey. He seemed supernaturally old.

"Ice King, this is not the time!" the Princess shouted.

"You say that all the time!" the so-called "Ice King" retorted.

"I'm being serious this time! More than I've ever been!"

"You say that all the time too!"

"I don't have time for this!" the princess said before a lollipop dart-like creation shot into the Ice King.

He started to plummet to the ground. The vehicle closed once more.

"Did you have to make him fall that far?!" Marceline angrily asked.

"We can't have him gunkin' up everything." the Princess responded.

"Uh... OK... whatever..." Marceline muttered.

Suddenly, the momentum stopped.

"We're here." the Princess exclaimed.

The vehicle opened and we were in what appeared to be a candy-coated garage. The Princess exited the vehicle and Marceline, once again, picked me up and carried me out. I could feel the wind rush through my hair and ruffle my clothing. I landed.

"I'll take you two to the CKBSO."

"That'll do." I responded.

Within a few moments, we arrived at the CKBSO. After we arrived, she took us down a long flight of stairs. There was a door on her right. Inside was a grouping of monitors sitting atop a desk which appeared to display security camera footage. Standing inside was a giant peppermint wearing a suit on what appeared to be its lower half. The Princess called out to it.

"Hey Peppermint Butler!"

"Oh, yes Princess Bubblegum?"

It turned and it had a face.

"Did you get the news about Finn and Jake?"

"Yes, Princess, I did. I'm really sorry and stu-"

"No time for sorrow! We gotta hurry to jam this criminal's sandwich! This is L."

"Yes, I'm-" I began.

"No time for introductions!" the Princess interrupted.

"We have to teach L the ways of Ooo so he knows the correct biz to solve this crime!" the Princess spoke.

"Marceline, I need you to teach L about Ooo!"

"Why me?"

"Because everyone else is doing something else!".

"Peppermint Butler, get the Ooo records and the Ooo census... just... all of everything!"

"Alright!" Peppermint Butler said.

"And L..."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Ooo"

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter length inconsistency**


	5. Terrible Nihilistic Ending

My eyes opened suddenly-the lights flooding in. I was startled. Had I fallen asleep? For how long? It could only have been maybe 10 or 15 minutes. How could I have fallen asleep at such a crucial time-especially whilst learning important knowledge of my new surroundings?

"L?! Are you listening to me?" asked Marceline.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Err, L, we don't have time for this. People could be dying right now."

"I understand that."

"Well, actually, that was about it: that glove slap was the last 'political move' Bonnie made. I think you're ready to do this."

"Very well, shall we join the princess?"

"I guess so."

We both stood up and exited the room that I had been sitting in for what had felt like months. The princess immediately turned and faced me. She wore a mask of intensity and urgency.

"L, are you ready to help find the next Kira?"

"I believe I am."

"Good, because there have been multiple deaths since you were in there."

"Who?" Marceline asked.

"Peppermint Butler,"

I turned to see the small peppermint man who was functioning just a short time ago lying motionless on the ground.

"the Gumball Guardians, Lemongrab and tens of random Candy Kingdom civilians."

"'Candy Kingdom civilians'? Specifically whom?" I asked.

"They weren't important enough to be in the Ooo records; Marceline wouldn't have told you about them. Some of their names were Starchy, Chet, Manfried, Mr. Cupcake-"

"I'm noticing a pattern," I said.

"What is it?" the Princess asked me urgently.

"So far, every casualty has involved someone that you care about. It would be one matter if they were exclusively attacking civilians of the Candy Kingdom, but they also attacked Finn and Jake, and if I remember correctly, they were not citizens of the Candy Kingdom. Princess, you seem to have a large number of enemies, but this person seems to be impulsively killing without planning or strategy purely for the sake of emotionally damaging you. The impulsive nature of the murders seem to suggest that the person was recently wronged, is unintelligent, or both. Do you know anyone who fits this description?"

"Wait, wasn't Cinnamon Bun mad at you when he left for the Flame Kingdom?" asked Marceline.

"No... He couldn't have actually..." the Princess said before looking through her notes.

"But it all makes sense. He always thought I was evil or whatever, but I couldn't imagine him doing this..." the Princess said, pondering her revelation.

"Sorry, but I don't remember hearing about someone named 'Cinnamon Bun'."

"I'm going to kill him," the Princess muttered with pure hatred.

"Whoa! Aren't we going a little fast here?" Marceline said.

"I mean, he could be totally innocent."

"Yes, that's true, but it couldn't do any harm to confront him. It's pertinent, however, that we do not prosecute him unless we are sure he's the culprit," I said.

Even though I don't like taking action unless I'm sure someone is the culprit, the Princess seems to be beyond convincing. We entered the lollipop vehicle that we used to arrive at the CKBSO, and it took off to wherever the previously mentioned "Cinnamon Bun" lives. Nothing eventful happened during the trip, as I was trying to be cautious of the Princess' temperament. I assume Marceline was following suit.

The vehicle rumbled and we burst through a structure. We were presumably entering the home of Cinnamon Bun. The top of the Lolipop vehicle flipped open to reveal Cinnamon Bun standing petrified with fear holding the Death Note. There was no excuse that could have saved him.

"It was you..." Marceline growled.

Marceline flew out of the vehicle in a blind rage and proceeded to literally rip Cinammon Bun apart.

The sight was ultimately anti-climactic. I have been chasing Kira for what seemed like an eternity, but "CB" wasn't a successor to Kira; he was a vengeful child. Marceline continued to rip the pieces apart far after his death in a angry, directionless fury. The Princess sat looking withdrawn, devoid of emotion. There were loose ends to the story, but it wasn't my job to sort through the ruble.

I later returned to the CKBSO. It became my base of operations. The Candy Kingdom benefited immensely from my services. The Death Note was kept in maximum security. I never found an exact answer as to how I appeared in Ooo. Maybe I did die.

**Author's note:**

**The name comes from the combination of Kira and Ooo = KirOoo = Kiru. I forgot to include that in the story-probably because it's not clever. Nothing about this story is clever. And I gave it a terrible nihilistic ending. Either way, sorry for the wait, and have a good morning.**


End file.
